


Все умрут, а я останусь

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Внеконкурс G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Star Wars AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Пол Стаметс в пути между Вселенными «промахивается» во времени на куда больший срок...





	1. Глава 1, в которой выясняются неожиданные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> AU и OOC по отношению к «Звёздным войнам» (автор честно старался, но понял, что с наскоку разобраться в хитросплетениях канона и легенд не осилит).

_ Потерян в железном лесу _

_ Где ветры несут забытую суть _

_ Выставляя её на неправедный суд _

_ На бурю и на грозу _

[ _ “Margenta” — “Железный лес _ _ ” _ ](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1142585/track/10556371)

 

Жизнь на “Дискавери” замирает. Бортовые огни погашены, полное молчание в радиоэфире. Со стороны может показаться, что этот корабль — космический “летучий голландец”, совершающий свой последний и самый длинный рейс.

Экипаж переговаривается вполголоса, в корабельной сети не появляется ни одного сообщения с того момента, как корабль возвращается домой. Люди и инорасники ждут, что скажет капитан. И что скажет мистер Стаметс.

Стаметс ничего сказать не может, он в очередной раз выгибается дугой под разрядом кардиостимулятора: его сердце сначала разгоняется до сумасшедшего пульса, а потом срывается в фибрилляцию.

—  _ Продолжайте сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию _ , — шелестит электронный голос аппарата.

Доктор Поллард подаёт кислород и продолжает давить на грудь лейтенанта Стаметса. Она не может бросить, не после того, как в прошлый раз от него так быстро отступились медики, и научника вытащила с того света простой кадет из инженерного.

Только сейчас животворящих спор нет, да и дело не в зашкаливающей активности мозга.

Дефибриллятор свистит, накапливая заряд, врачи отступают от койки.

— Разряд!

Тело выгибается снова, пропуская через себя почти семь тысяч вольт.

—  _ Продолжайте сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию _ .

Они продолжают. И ещё раз. И ещё. Когда под руками мистера Крузо трещат рёбра пациента, а доктор Поллард уже хочет отдать приказ о начале прямого массажа сердца, кардиомонитор вместо истошного писка начинает показывать отдельные сокращения. Неритмичные, но быстро приходящие в норму. Стаметс хрипит, неловко бьёт руками, срывая с себя маску кислородного аппарата. Он жадно хватает воздух ртом и скребёт пальцами по груди.

— По мне… слоны ходили? — хрипит он.

— Нет, всего лишь мистер Крузо. Да лежите же!

Стаметс подчиняется, откидываясь на койку. Он весь в поту, дикая слабость не отпускает ещё пару часов. Ему колят какие-то препараты, постоянно контролируют пульс. Из споровой камеры приносят медицинский контроллер, собранный ещё Хью, и Стаметс вынужден надеть его на себя. С этого момента все его данные будут подаваться в медицинский компьютер постоянно, а не только лишь когда он подключён к двигателю.

Он сбегает из медотсека через пару дней, поругавшись с Поллард и пообещав, что “если что, так сразу”. Поллард ему не верит ни на мгновение, но не может удерживать.

— Ваши назначения на падде, — говорит она, — я буду следить за вашим состоянием. Не забывайте менять ампулы с препаратами, вам ещё рано…

Стаметс кивает, погрузившись уже в свои мысли. Его ждёт работа.

Зал для совещаний заполнен. Там шумно, Стаметс идёт, глядя в падд, и не замечает, что его место занято. Он спотыкается, и кто-то ловит под руку.

— Это всё я, — сообщает он присутствующим. — Вернее не только я, но и что-то ещё.

— Мы с мистером Стаметсом перепроверили множество раз, — Тилли уступает ему место. — Это несомненно так, мы в будущем.

— Но мы хотя бы в нашей Вселенной, — голос Бёрнем полон сарказма. — И то хлеб. Но то, что между нами и домом почти полторы тысячи лет! Мистер Стаметс, объясните, как?!

Стаметс смотрит в падд, молчит. Он откидывается в кресле, чувствуя, как контроллер впрыскивает дозу лекарств. Падд глухо стучит об стол пластиковым углами чехла.

— Гравитационная аномалия? Ионный шторм? “Харон” всё-таки успел выстрелить? Я понятия не имею, Бёрнем! — Он разводит руками и бессильно опускает их на стол рядом с паддом. — За два дня такое не определяется. И вместо того, чтобы… ёрничать, могли бы спуститься в инженерный и помочь! Помнится, когда вам было нужно, вы находили способы туда проникнуть. Видимо, у вас есть дела поважнее.

Бёрнем хочет ответить, но её останавливает Сару.

— Какие у вас предположения о возможности вернуться в наше время?

— Ремонт двигателя, мистер Сару. Погорели почти все цепи, большинство можно заменить, но некоторые… Придётся отключать от питания все пустые каюты, часть жилых уплотнить и тоже демонтировать там проводку. Кают-компанию тоже обесточим. Больше взять негде. И мне нужны мои споры! Много. Мне нужно будет попасть в мицелиевую сеть, мисс Тилли всё рассчитала, дело лишь за медотсеком: я жду от них препараты для искусственной комы.

Тилли обеспокоенно смотрит на Стаметса, потом на Сару.

— Ему нельзя туда! — выпаливает она. — Может снова не выдержать сердце!

— Как будто оно у него есть.

В дальнем углу от Стаметса сидит смутно знакомая женщина в форме Терранской империи. Тонкие губы кривит горькая усмешка.

— Есть, болит же, — Стаметс невольно трёт грудь и встречает взгляд карих глаз. — А этот тут что делает?!

— Уж извините, не добила, — женщина раздражена, но спокойна.

Рядом с женщиной — бывший капитан “Дискавери”, Габриэль Лорка собственной персоной, за его спиной — охрана, но Стаметс уверен, что толку от этих парней будет мало, пожелай Лорка освободиться.

— Нет, мистер Сару, что эти двое тут вообще делают? — возмущается Стаметс.

— Мисс Джорджиу спасена мисс Бёрнем, а мистер Лорка… как-то снова выкрутился. И у нас два вопроса сегодня: как выбраться отсюда, и приведение в действие решения об ограничении передвижения мистера Лорки по кораблю. Вы слишком задержались к началу совещания.

Сару кивает на блокираторы на запястьях Лорки. Тот смотрит в ответ с ненавистью.

— Может, я его добью? — усмехаясь, спрашивает терранка.

— Филиппа! — Бёрнем одёргивает её.

Филиппа? Стаметс хумарится. Филиппа Джорджиу? Капитан “Шеньчжоу”, где Майкл Бёрнем отслужила семь лет, прежде чем развязать войну с клингонами?

— А что? Не будет проблемы, Майкл, — голос женщины звучит очень мягко и обволакивающе. — Иначе он тут всё повернёт в свою пользу.

— Не в моих интересах, — открещивается Лорка.

— Последний прыжок, “мистер Стаметс, за нами следуют клингоны!” — заводится Стаметс. — Ваше желание вернуться домой похвально, но методы!

— Я не ящерица, чтобы не сопротивляться, когда меня жрут, — Лорка спокоен, или умело делает вид, Стаметсу неясно. — Конечно же я хотел закончить начатое!

— Усложнить ради собственной власти и без того тяжёлую ситуацию, когда смена власти приведёт к ещё большему влиянию идеологии сопротивления? Это ты называешь своей целью? — Филиппа зло щурится, слегка повернув голову в сторону Лорки.

— А не ты ли, дорогая моя, собственноручно уничтожила весь Совет? — шипит разъярившийся Лорка.

— Хватит! — повышает голос Сару, прерывая ссору. — Мы все сейчас в равном положении. И на одной стороне.

Лорка и Филиппа с одинаковым выражением лица смотрят на Сару. Как на грязь. Сару делает вид, что ему безразлично, но Стаметс уже научился довольно точно определять состояние келпианца.

На руках Джорджиу Стаметс замечает такие же блокираторы. Он иррационально радуется, что хотя бы к нему в инженерный Бёрнем будет приходить без своей подопечной. А уж в том, что Майкл ни на шаг не отходит от новоприобретённой старой подруги, он был уверен.

— Значит так, — Стаметс выпрямляется и сверлит взглядом гостей из альтернативной вселенной. — Моя задача — найти споры. Ваша — не переубивать друг друга, пока я не приготовлю нужное. Но если кто-нибудь из вас вдруг таки не доживет до этого момента, я нисколько не расстроюсь!

— Габриэль, — тон Филиппы неуловимо меняется на ехидный, — тебе не кажется, что эта версия гораздо хуже нашей?

— Пипа, я в этом уверен!

Стаметс вздыхает, качая головой и прикрывая глаза рукой. Голова гудит страшно, под веки словно песка насыпали. Отоспаться бы вдоволь, а не скакать козлом по вселенным.

— Мистер Сару, я понял свою задачу, как только что-то прояснится, я вам сообщу. Кадет Тилли, жду через полчаса вас в инженерном.

Сильвия кивает, Стаметс слышит, как Сару приказывает увести Лорку. Значит, Джорджиу и Бёрнем остаются. Зачем — он не хочет и не будет об этом думать.

Шипят, закрываясь, за спиной двери конференц-зала, шипят двери турболифта, да и сам лифт тоже. Как змеи. Что ж, он, Пол Стаметс, не ящерица. Он будет сопротивляться ровно столько, сколько понадобится.

И ещё немного.


	2. Глава 2, в которой ищут и находят споры, а также получают плохие новости

_ A chain's as weak as its weakest link _

_ And rust did cut us through _

_ But strength in arms and hearts and heads _

_ Held 'cause our course was true _

[ _ “Abney Park”  _ _ — _ _ “The Wrath of Fate” _ ](https://music.yandex.ru/album/1631637/track/14911854)

 

После десятичасового мозгового штурма Тилли выгоняет Стаметса спать. Тот сначала сопротивляется, но вспомнив, как она дожала его в столовой насчёт происходящих с ним изменений, подчиняется. Ещё одна нянька в его жизни.

Спать в каюту он эти дни не ходит. Это был их с Хью дом на то время, пока они в космосе, и сил войти туда без него сейчас нет. Поэтому Стаметс практически селится в небольшое помещение с двумя кроватями, столиком и санузлом. Место, специально придуманное для краткого отдыха во время обеденного перерыва или после тяжёлой смены, получило название “kamorka”. Стаметс посмотрел как-то в словаре и согласился: она самая. Периодически появляются соседи, но его это не волнует.

Пропустив почти всю дельта-смену, Стаметс наведывается в медотсек и, запугав кадета, получает стимуляторы. Через пару часов ему на комм звонит Поллард, но Стаметс не принимает звонка.

Он знает, как вырастить мицелий, не выходя из режима радиомолчания и не включая сканеры. Он проверяет и просчитывает варианты, на это уходит тридцать два часа. Время уходит, его мало, и Стаметс спешит к Сару.

У входа на мостик его перехватывает Поллард.

— Мистер Стаметс, верните полученные от кадета Лиама препараты.

— Эти препараты мне назначены доктором Калбером.

— Я отменила его назначения после вашей комы. И не врите, вы это не умеете, доктор Калбер не назначил бы вам настолько сильные стимуляторы. Он был не только заботливый муж, но и великолепный профессионал!

Стаметс открывает двери на мостик.

— Спасибо, что напомнили, доктор Поллард, но для меня ваша забота о моём здоровье сейчас явно даже не на втором месте. Капитан, — приветствует он Сару и тут же переключается на ссору с доктором. — Мне нужна тишина для работы и чтоб никто не жужжал над ухом. Мистер Калбер умел это как никто другой!

Стаметс и Поллард сверлят друг друга взглядом. Побеждает Сару: жестом он просит доктора уйти.

— Мистер Стаметс незаконным путём получил в медотсеке сильнодействующие стимуляторы, — сдаёт его Поллард. — Кадет будет наказан, а данные по мистеру Стаметсу я пришлю вам на падд. Капитан.

У Стаметса остаётся впечатление, что Поллард каким-то образом всё-таки хлопнула раздвижными дверьми.

— У меня готовы данные по возвращению назад, капитан. Я хочу, чтобы вы услышали это первым.

— Мистер Рис, мостик ваш, — и как только закрывается дверь в капитанскую каюту, Сару приказывает: — рассказывайте, мистер Стаметс!

— Я сбросил вам данные на падд, мистер Сару. В двух словах: мы можем получить споры, необходимые для прыжка, вырастив их самостоятельно. Нам всего лишь нужно достичь системы Веды, там точно была необитаемая луна, пригодная для терраформирования. Если за тысячу триста девяносто два года что-то изменилось, то мы можем поискать другую, список я тоже предоставил.

— Вырастить? Где вы возьмёте хоть немного спор или мицелия для этого? Вы говорили, весь споровый лес погиб.

— Ну-у… у меня, скажем так, есть заначка…

— Заначка? Мистер Стаметс! — голос Сару звучит возмущённо и осуждающе.

— Немного мицелия Prototaxites stellaviatori. Он хранился в отдельном боксе, скажем так.

— Контрабанда?

— Нет, что вы, всего лишь, м-м-м-м... небольшая личная коллекция.

Оба невольно бросают взгляд на “личную” коллекцию оружия Габриэля Лорки, всё ещё не убранную со стен капитанской каюты. Если честно, Стаметс забрал бы пару интересных экземпляров себе.

— Там нет ничего, мистер Сару, что могло бы повредить экипажу так или иначе. Список потенциально опасных образцов у вас есть, он был задекларирован сразу, как я поднялся на борт “Дискавери”.

Сару склоняет голову влево и пристально рассматривает Стаметса.

— Я учёный, а не вредитель! — взвивается тот, охая и морщась от боли в только начинающих заживать рёбрах.

— Ну что вы, даже в мыслях не было! — открещивается Сару.

Стаметс фыркает.

— Так что? Летим к Веде?

— Как только будут восстановлена энергосистема “Дискавери”. Готовьте агрозонды.

— Есть, капитан. Я могу идти?

— Да, конечно. И, мистер Стаметс, не играйте со своим здоровьем, — Сару отрывается от падда. — Я вас прошу не только как ваш непосредственный начальник, но и, надеюсь на это, как ваш друг.

Стаметс получает нужное ему время. Сару не торопит, его знаний и такта хватает для того, чтобы читать ежедневные отчеты научной и инженерной служб и, при необходимости, уточнять детали в переписке. Три дня инженеры трудятся не покладая рук, потом тестируют “Дискавери” на низком варпе. До Веды четыре дня пути на варп-6, ближе готовых к терраформированию объектов просто нет, а разгоняться до больших скоростей просто опасно.

Стаметс под жёстким наблюдением недовольной Поллард несколько раз подключается к споровому двигателю, чтобы программа навигации обсчитала координаты точки возвращения. И вроде бы результаты сходятся каждый раз, и погрешность в расчетах невелика и в пределах статистической нормы, но Стаметсу не нравится. Эти отклонения не забросят их в девон к кистеперым рыбам, но и в двадцать первый век тоже неохота. Канун евгенических войн — неспокойное время. Стаметс злится, задаёт каждый раз программе новый цикл работы и уходит бродить по кораблю, пока ему нечего делать в инженерном.

Для него на “Дискавери” нет незнакомых закоулков, что бы там ни говорил Лорка, это его, Стаметса, корабль. Дом, вмиг опустевший и заболевший одиночеством. Сто тридцать четыре и один член экипажа.

Один и его призрак.

С большинством мест на корабле связаны воспоминания о Хью. В столовой, например, милый доктор постоянно пытался заказать мужу полезный завтрак или обед “для гениев”, а Стаметс отказывался, мол, еда должна приносить удовольствие. И брал себе что-то невообразимо жирное и калорийное, а потом вздыхал тайком, видя в зеркале свой начинающий появляться животик. Решение о правильном питании и посещении спортзала хотя бы пару раз в неделю доживало ровно до момента, когда Хью обнимал его, утаскивал в постель, целовал и ласкал везде и всё, в том числе и злополучный животик. Стаметс гнулся и извивался от этих ласк, природной гибкости ему было не занимать, иногда перехватывал инициативу, но чаще позволял себя любить, снова и снова.

Больше всего Стаметса тянет на обзорную палубу. Они с Хью гуляли тут часами, когда Хью удавалось вытащить ворчащего мужа из лаборатории. Стоило переступить порог, и накатывало безумное облегчение. Можно было ходить по краю силового поля, а можно — устроиться в укромном уголке с видом на вселенную. И не смотреть в черноту космоса, а сидеть вдвоём в одном кресле и разговаривать. Или не разговаривать. А потом краснеть, проклиная тонкую светлую кожу, докладывая капитану о результатах исследований.

Теперь Стаметс ненавидит это бежевое кресло в тёмных разводах цветов и листьев. Оно также напоминает об одиночестве.

В шестой или седьмой раз, когда Стаметс приходит на обзорную палубу, он встречает здесь Бёрнем и злится, хотя находиться тут имеет право любой член экипажа.

— Держитесь, мистер Стаметс? — спрашивает она.

— За воздух, — кивает он ей в ответ, давя в себе желание нахамить.

И без того уже по кораблю ползут шепотки об окончательной невменяемости главного инженера научной службы. “И так был на голову больной, а теперь совсем резьбу сорвало”, — жалуется своему парню лейтенант Эрнандес. “Доктор Калбер святой мужик был, с таким ебанько жить”, — вторит ей ещё голос, Стаметс не узнал его тогда. Да и не надо, он просто перестаёт ходить в столовую. К тому же там можно встретить Тайлера, а Стаметс желает свести их встречи к минимуму.

Бёрнем кивает в ответ на его слова.

— Потом станет легче, — говорит она. — Нескоро и ненамного.

— И если это говорите мне вы, выросшая на Вулкане. Если с вашими умениями контролировать разум… — Стаметс хмурится и смотрит в пол.

— Я — человек, и я подвержена эмоциям, как и вы.

— Только вы не срываетесь на подчинённых.

— У меня их нет.

— И то верно.

Разговор тупиковый, его прерывают голоса, среди которых отчетливо слышен Тайлер.

— Идёмте, — Стаметс отходит к креслу за растения, Майкл следует за ним. У каждого из них есть причины не желать встречи с Эшем.

— Я всё ещё чувствую его руки на своей шее, — признаётся Бёрнем, следуя за ним к небольшому турболифту.

Стаметс отворачивается и не говорит ей, что ночами иногда слышит хруст ломающихся позвонков шеи Хью.

— Это был Вок, не Тайлер, — говорит он, останавливаясь в дверях турболифта. — Головой понимаю, а всё равно… И мы не знаем, стёрта ли там личность клингона, или мы в любой момент можем снова попасть под удар. Вы едете, Майкл?

Даже если она и удивлена обращением по имени, то вида не показывает и заходит с ним в турболифт, спрашивая, когда лифт начинает движение:

— Вы не будете против, если я снова начну помогать вам? Мистер Сару просил сначала узнать у вас, — Бёрнем смотрит внимательно и с надеждой.

Стаметс соглашается. Не ему одному нужно загружать свой разум, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Мне нужны толковые помощники. И свежий взгляд.

Бёрнем кивает и внезапно кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Мы справимся, мистер Стаметс. Кто, если не мы?

Он вздёргивает голову, привычно хмурится, останавливая турболифт на этаже инженерного отсека.

— Идемте, Бёрнем, позаботимся об экипаже.

“И немного о нас”, — думает Стаметс. “На борту “Дискавери” теперь на два одиночества больше”.

— У меня плохие новости для вас, господа, — начинает Стаметс совещание в конференц-зале.

— К нам едет ревизор, — тихонько шепчет главный инженер, мистер Черкасский.

— Хуже, — вздыхает Стаметс. — “Дискавери” разрушается. У нас шесть недель, плюс-минус пара дней, до того момента, когда я не смогу провести корабль во времени. Я не поведу экипаж на верную гибель.

Сару потрясённо молчит.

— И мы останемся здесь? — уточняет он.

— Да, капитан.

Капитаном Сару теперь называют все. Келпианец не протестует, экипажу нужна привычная опора, и “капитан на мостике!” даёт это. Сару старший по званию, и он доказал, что способен взять на себя ответственность за свои поступки.

Слово берёт инженер. Он коротко и нецензурно обрисовывает ситуацию, потом поясняет самое основное: материалы слишком быстро накапливают “усталость”, может случиться всё что угодно: от отсоединения диска или гондол до банального распада корабля на отдельные фрагменты.

— Я подтверждаю прогноз мистера Стаметса, у нас времени пять-шесть недель, не больше.

— Что ж… Благодарю, мистер Черкасский. Сколько времени нужно на получение спор?

Отвечает Бёрнем, она полночи сидела за расчётами, пока Стаметс вычищал помещение, где будет расти новый лес. Дезинфекция, проверка систем подачи воды и микроэлементов, смешивание и закладка субстрата. Он не спит уже третьи сутки подряд, у него кружится голова, безумно болят сломанные рёбра и бешено стучит сердце в груди.

— Нам потребуется несколько часов после бомбардировки планеты агрозондами, и мы узнаем, прижился мицелий или нет. Спороношение начнётся через три-пять дней, тогда же мы и соберём материал для нового леса на “Дискавери”. Полностью заполнить все споровые капсулы мы сможем в лучшем случае через месяц после первого спороношения на Веде.

Шесть дней до хоть какой-то определённости. Это катастрофически много в их ситуации.

— Кадет Тилли, что у вас?

— Агрозонды заряжены и готовы к использованию, капитан.

Сару кивает и вопросительно смотрит на Стаметса, который, хмурясь, пытается встать из-за стола, но у него не получается.

— Мне не нравится погрешность в точке выхода, я не понимаю, почему такое расхождение, но об этом потом, — говорит Стаметс, задумываясь. — Кажется, мне плохо...

Жёсткий пол конференц-зала неласково и больно бьёт в затылок.

Он приходит в себя в лазарете. Дышать тяжело, лоб в испарине, сердце, кажется, то стучит относительно спокойно, то несётся вскачь испуганным… зайцем?

Доктор Поллард очень рассержена, она нависает над ним, весь её вид — сплошное неодобрение.

— Как хотите, мистер Стаметс, — говорит она негромко и быстро, — но сейчас вы уснёте, а я поставлю вам кардиостимулятор. У вас снова приступ синусовой тахикардии, он купирован, фибрилляции удалось избежать. Когда вернёмся, я первым же делом запишу вас на полное обследование. Вам требуется серьёзное лечение, возможно даже пересадка сердца. Сейчас вы нужны в строю как можно быстрее, понимаете меня? И больше никаких стимуляторов!

Она крепко держит его за плечо, не давая отвлечься и фокусируя его внимание на своих словах и медицинских терминах. Но Стаметс вспоминает другие прикосновения, которые он чувствовал, даже находясь в грибной коме. Он помнит, как милый Хью касался рукой его колена, рассказывая Тилли о его состоянии.

— Говорят, его у меня нет.

— Чего нет, — удивляется Поллард, гладя Стаметса по плечу, — сердца? Чушь собачья! У всех есть, только не каждому его показывают. И это была метафора, если что.

Стаметс тихонько смеётся.

— Делайте что считаете нужным, доктор. Все домой хотят.


	3. Глава 3, в которой сажают новый лес и попадают в плен

_ Nacht fur Nacht der Sternenbauer _

_ Wirft seine Saat auf alleTrauer _

_ Wissend um die rechte Zeit _

_ Weil Licht folgt auf die Dunkelheit _

[ _ “In Extremo”— “Siehst Du das Licht?” _ ](https://music.yandex.ru/album/4673505/track/36998288)

 

Научная и инженерная службы снова работают без учёта смен. Следит ли за своими Черкасский, Стаметс не знает, но если замечает своих научников сонными и с мешками под глазами, то гонит их в “kamorku”. Подчиняются почти все: когда Стаметс пытается выгнать отдыхать Тилли, девушка упирается. Её волосы, снова свившиеся в рыжие волнистые пружинки, сердито топорщатся, выбиваясь из-под резинки.

— Слишком много нужно сделать, — Тилли показывает на программу, считающую параметры прыжка: ей нужно знать минимальную массу спор, чтобы вернуться домой во времени.

И при этом Тилли свято уверена, что уж во времени корабль поведет сам мистер Стаметс, а вовсе не навигационные программы. Стаметс услышал эту идею случайно, посмеялся над ней, но возмущаться буйной фантазией не стал. Он и сам до сих пор не был уверен, сколько во всём этом расчётов, а сколько — тихоходочьего умения ходить по нитям мицелиевой сети, объединяющей все вселенные и времена.

— Кадет Тилли!

— Мистер Стаметс!

— Так, идёмте! — он хватает Тилли за руку и тянет в сторону “kamorki”.

— Куда?

— Спать!

— С вами?

— Да, со мной!

— Но вы же только что отдыхали.

— Значит буду ещё раз, вместе с вами!

Стаметс показывает за спиной кулак энсину Ворозову, который уж очень громко шепчет своей коллеге: “А мне он с собой спать не предлагал!” “Боже упаси!” — так же громко шепчет энсин Хедгехог. Они смеются, Стаметс тоже улыбается, но тут же делает вид, что раздражён.

Тилли сдается. Этот раунд игры в гляделки она проигрывает с треском.

— Хорошо, я иду отдыхать, но если что…

— Да-да, я вас позову, кадет. Идите уже! Ваша голова нужна мне свежей!

От консоли раздается совсем уж откровенный смех.

— Вам заняться нечем? — Стаметс возвращается к своему месту .

— Нет, сэр! — хором. — Есть чем, сэр!

— Всегда бы так, — одобряет Стаметс.

Ворозов и Хедгехог ржут снова.

Стаметс всем своим видом показывает неодобрение, но в инженерном уже привыкли к скачкам настроения начальства, поэтому не удивляются. Теперь есть чему радоваться: споровые капсулы скоро будут полны, а в зале с лесом прорастут новые нити мицелия.

У них есть шанс вернуться домой, пусть не быстрый, но весомый.

Когда агрозонды садятся на Веде — экипаж счастлив. Когда Стаметс объявляет об образовании корневых структур, на “Дискавери” начинается ликование.

Стаметс с научной группой спускаются на планету, чтобы собрать споры и плодовые тела, образованные мицелием на четвёртый день после заражения Веды. Жёлто-розовое небо и висящий над головой газовый гигант приковывают внимание, и Стаметс никого не подгоняет, сам замирая от восхищения. Природа — лучший творец и художник, человек в состоянии лишь переосмыслять созданное ею. Невозможно придумать что-то принципиально новое, любое творчество оперирует лишь знакомыми образами, а слепые от рождения люди не видят снов, там лишь звуки и ощущения.

Даже пронизывающая все вселенные сеть носит название “мицелий”, а сам прототакситес назван в честь древней группы земных грибоподобных организмов, существовавших более миллиарда лет назад и достигавших до девяти метров в высоту. Поиск знакомых закономерностей в чуждом успокаивает Стаметса, так же как и желание разложить по полочкам уже имеющееся.

— Prototaxites stellaviatori, — улыбается он.

— Чего? — тут же отзывается Ворозов.

— Думаю, — Стаметс машет рукой.

— А, — работающий Ник снова погружается в свои мысли.

Стаметс протягивает руку и давит в пальцах один из спорангиев. Тот раскрывается с тихим хрустом, обдавая скафандр спорами и вызывая улыбку. Хедгехог толкает локтём Тилли, мол, смотри, начальник улыбается.

— Я вижу! — шепчет она, включив прямой канал с Торхилд. — Он только что создал новый мир, думаю, это очень захватывающее ощущение.

— Новый мир из контрабандных грибов, мощно.

— У других и этого не было! — Тилли поджимает губы.

— Я запасливый хомяк! — пугает Стаметс девушек, подкрадываясь к ним с наполненной споровой капсулой.

— Эй, это закрытый канал!

— Значит, плохо закрытый.

Мимо проходит Ник, неся в руках сразу три капсулы. Он ставит их в контейнер и, связавшись с “Дискавери”, исчезает во вспышке транспортатора.

— Заканчиваем, — командует Стаметс, — нам ещё пару плодовых тел надо взять с собой.

Ник долго не возвращается. Уже заполнены оставшиеся капсулы, откопано несколько экземпляров плодовых тел прототакситеса, взяты пробы почвы с мицелием.

Треск коммуникатора застает за жарким спором Стаметса и Хедгехог о необходимости заражения других планет “космическими грибами”. Стаметс настаивает на том, что всегда должны быть запасы в пределах досягаемости варп-прыжка, Хедгехог напирает на “естественное течение процесса”. О том, что в их последних приключениях естественности ровно ноль, Стаметс сказать не успевает.

— М-мистер Стаметс, мы готовы поднять вас.

Голос сквозь помехи слышен нечётко, Стаметсу это не нравится: ионный шторм не фиксируется, магнитное поле газового гиганта здесь не настолько сильно, чтобы помешать передаче.

— Троих на борт, энсин.

Когда ему в грудь утыкается огромная пушка, Стаметс находит в себе силы не отшатнуться и не выпустить из рук капсулу со спорами. Ребята за пультом в транспортатора бледны и напуганы: на них также направлено оружие закованного в белую броню гуманоида.

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает Стаметс, делая шаг в попытке сойти с платформы. — Кто вы такие и что делаете на моём корабле?

Дуло пушки перемещается ему под подбородок, а само оружие начинает тихонько свистеть, активировавшись. Сильвия и Торхилд благоразумно молчат, Ника в помещении Стаметс не видит.

— Вы пираты?

Один из бронированных хмыкает, и дальше Стаметс смотрит только на него.

— Вы вторглись на нашу территорию, поэтому и отвечать на вопросы будете вы.

Стаметс кривится, оружие у его горла окончательно переходит на ровный тонкий свист, от которого тут же начинают ныть зубы.

— Мы исследовательское судно Объединённой Федерации планет, USS “Дискавери”, у нас пятилетняя миссия по исследованию дальнего космоса, — пожимает плечами Стаметс. — Если мы вторглись на вашу территорию, то мы извинимся, отметим на картах, что здесь есть разумная жизнь, и уйдём дальше.

— А потом вернётесь с большим флотом. Ну-ну. — Бронированный повышает голос: — Откуда у научного судна такие оружейные мощности и оружие?

— Космический мусор, блуждающие астероиды, кометы, входящие в пояс Койпера систем… что покрупнее — уничтожается, что помельче — отталкивается щитами. Иногда случаются недопонимания с другими разумными расами, приходится отбиваться.

— Ведь врёшь же! — сообщает бронированный. — Но свято веришь, что нет. Ладно, к чёрту вас, начальство разберётся. На мостик их!

Стаметс встречается глазами с Тилли. Оба думают о том, что чем позже неведомое начальство узнает о прототакситах, тем лучше.

— Сэр, — просит он, — мне нужно это посадить в благоприятные условия. Редчайший вид!

Конечно, всё не так, конечно, прототакситы подождали б пару часов… но Стаметс не был уверен, что они вернутся быстро.

— Пожалуйста! — Стаметс старательно делает самое несчастное лицо, на которое только способен.

— Да чёрт с вами, идите! Проводи! — кивает бронированный одному из солдат и показывает на Тилли и Стаметса.

— Вы рисковали, мистер Стаметс.

— Нам нужен запас спор как можно быстрее. Боюсь, что даже заполненных капсул на прыжок не хватит.

По проложенным между плантациями дорожкам бродит солдат и осматривается.

— Вы сюда никого не пускали, — возмущается Тилли, — а вдруг он поймёт, что мы что-то…

— Тихо! — шипит Стаметс. — Во-первых, чем позже догадаются — тем лучше. Мы не знаем, кто это и откуда. Они пришли с оружием, поэтому мы молчим и не геройствуем. А если и говорим, то как я, который не умеет врать: правду, но не всю. Поняла? Я тебя прошу, Сильвия, ты мне нужна. В худшем случае, ты единственная, кто сможет полностью взять на себя уход и за оборудованием, и за лесом.

— А в лучшем?

— А в лучшем — мы выбираемся отсюда, ты заканчиваешь практику, я пишу тебе положительную характеристику размером в парсек, и ты исполняешь свою мечту.

“А меня забирают на опыты”, хочет добавить Стаметс, но Тилли слишком довольно улыбается, чтобы портить момент.

— Сэр?

— Да, Тилли?

— Пятилетняя миссия?

— Чёрт… Ладно, это обсуждается только. Есть такое предложение: чтобы корабли, типа “Дискавери”, уходили на дальние рубежи надолго, как когда-то уходили парусники. Так что у нас тем более есть повод вернуться, мисс Тилли.

— Мне страшно, мистер Стаметс, — говорит Тилли, — плохой из меня получится капитан.

— Ты стала бы плохим капитаном, если бы не боялась. Страх — это оценка собственных сил перед неизвестным. Банально? Но именно эта банальность — правда жизни. Бесшабашный капитан угробит экипаж. Посмотри, куда нас завёл Лорка. Он воспользовался всеми нами, сыграл партию в трёхмерные шахматы, а мы даже и не заметили. Нельзя слепо верить всему, что говорят и делают люди. Результаты этой веры очень больно потом переживать, мисс Тилли.

— Отступить и найти другое решение — не зазорно, — Тилли вздыхает и поправляет выбившиеся волосы, — но я боюсь не справиться. А ещё это оружие… А вы даже не дрогнули.

— Я просто не понял, что у него в руках, — фыркнул Стаметс. — И мы столько перенесли… Смерть не то, что мы привыкли о ней думать, мисс Тилли. К ней не нужно стремиться, но и бояться её не стоит. Это этап перед другим этапом, я не понял толком.

Тилли смотрит на него искоса.

— Вы… видели его там? Попрощались?

— Кого? Хью? Видел, — Стаметс улыбается. — Точно такой же, как и был. Это он научил меня, как выйти из комы и вернуться домой. Кем бы я был без него… не представляю.

Тилли смущена внезапным откровением, хочет сказать, что рада за них, ну, то есть не рада, но всё-таки...

— Ну что вы там застряли? Ебаться собрались?

Тилли аж рот открывает от возмущения. Стаметс поднимается с колен, морщась от боли в спине и рёбрах, отряхивает брюки.

— Ну, по всем языческим канонам, поле следовало бы, конечно, оросить спермой, но научные методики отвергают полезность сего действия, поэтому нет, трахаться мы не собирались.

— А я бы посмотрел, — ржёт солдат. — Всё, на выход, приказано доставить вас на мостик.

Стаметс злится, он не любитель шуток об интимном, но огрызаться сейчас — нажить проблем.

— Кадет, присмотрите за плантацией, — он решает оставить Сильвию в относительной безопасности: камера спорового леса может быть заблокирована изнутри и...

— Нет! — обрывает солдат. — Скольких забрал, стольких и приведу обратно.

Стаметс сердито смотрит на военного и идёт к дверям. Так легко: выскочить в зал споровой камеры, захлопнуть двери и пустить внутрь газ. Или понизить давление. Грибам всё равно, а одной проблемой меньше.

Штурмовик проходит мимо, рассматривает зал и камеру, но ничего не трогает. Он разглядывает “Дискавери” как диковинку, проявляя интерес к непривычному дизайну.

— Вам не надоедает по кругу ходить? — удивляется он, но отчётливый сигнал связи не даёт Стаметсу ответить.

Пока их конвоир слегка отстаёт, Стаметс, поглядывающий на Тилли с момента выхода из спорового зала, говорит, не в силах справиться с собой:

— Вас что-то гложет, мисс Сильвия, я это вижу. Рассказывайте.

Он забавляется, не может остановиться, даже чувствуя за спиной конвоира.

— Это личное, — краснеет Тилли.

— Хм-м... дайте, угадаю. Вы думаете над расследованием на тему: «Женщины в жизни моего непосредственного начальника, мистера Пола Стаметса»?

Тилли кивает.

— А вы…

— С женщиной? Даже не интересно было.

Тилли подхватывает игру.

— Хм-м… Значит, точно есть вещи, в которых вы не специалист!

Стаметс негромко смеётся. Про “не специалиста” у них с начальником инженерной службы давнее и непримиримое соперничество: сначала Стаметс рассказывает ему, что, в каком виде и с какими свойствами он хочет получить, а главный инженер, не стесняясь в выражениях. объясняет, где, в какой позе и с кем он видел такой проект и самого Стаметса.

— Уела, — соглашается он. — Только мистеру Черкасскому — ни слова!

Тилли фыркает и делает жест, мол, могила.

Смех обрывается с приближением конвоира. Он поторапливает, чеканя шаг.

На мостике тихо. В капитанском кресле незнакомый инопланетник, синекожий и черноволосый. Его броня не белая, а металлически-бронзовая, мужчина цепким взглядом просматривает логи “Дискавери”, держа шлем на бедре.

— Командир, — обращается к нему конвоир, — ещё двое, мы подняли их с планетоида. Вот этот говорит, что это его корабль.

Сару дёргается, но молчит.

— Мой, — подтверждает Стаметс, выступая вперёд. — Построен для моих исследований, экипаж тоже сформирован под эти цели.

— А мне сказали, что он капитан, — мужчина поднимает голову от бортового журнала, и его красные глаза, цепкие и очень внимательные, заставляют вздрогнуть.

Стаметс вздыхает.

— Так мистер Сару и есть капитан, а я — владелец и вдохновитель. Это разные вещи. Его дело — привести корабль туда, куда я скажу, а вот куда “Дискавери” направится — решаю я.

— Тогда, может, вы объясните, кто вот это? А то ваш капитан так и не сказал ничего вразумительного. Они убили троих моих солдат.

На полу, на коленях, с руками в блокираторах — Лорка, Филиппа и Тайлер. Стаметс был бы рад видеть их в таком положении до самого возвращения домой. Он передёргивает плечами, поворачивается к спрашивающему.

— Эс-Бэ. Безопасники. Ослушались приказа, ограничены в правах и разжалованы до разбирательства.

— За что?

— Саботаж, нападение на членов экипажа, захват власти незаконным путём.

— Какие страсти, — холодно говорит инопланетник, — не проще ли за борт?

— Проще, — соглашается Стаметс, — но я на это не имею права.

— Я имею.

Стаметса как чёрт в спину толкает.

— Нет! Это мои люди. Простите, я не знаю, кто вы, откуда, как вас лично зовут и всё прочее, но своих людей я не отдам. И судить их будут у нас дома.

— Коммандер Траун.

— Что, простите? — моргает Стаметс.

— Коммандер Траун. Так меня зовут. И не я, к сожалению, решать буду, что с вами делать. Забирайте их.

— Мистер Ковальски, — Стаметс кивает знакомому безопаснику на бунтарей, — троих с собой и в камеры их. Поодиночке.

— Да, мистер Стаметс, сэр.

Лорка прожигает Стаметса злым взглядом, проходя мимо, Филиппа и Тайлер не реагируют ни на что. Эти две змеи и клингонский недоделок ещё принесут проблем, Стаметс уверен.

Траун говорит с Сару и Детмер, сверяет звёздные карты. Солдаты в белой броне смотрятся футуристическими скульптурами на мостике. Это было бы даже красиво, если бы их оружие не было настоящим.

В тишине мостика раздаётся громкий писк. На Стаметса тут же направляют оружие. Траун в два шага оказывается рядом, быстро оглядывает его и замечает на запястье широкий браслет, уходящий под рукав форменки.

— Что это?

— Медицинский контроллер. У меня сердце больное, я на кардиостимуляторе, — честно отвечает Стаметс, аккуратно закатывая рукав выше.

Захватчик крепко хватает его за предплечье, Стаметс дёргается и шипит: пальцы чужака смыкаются на коннекторе спорового двигателя.

— Что  _ это _ такое? — Траун повторяет свой вопрос, и никому на мостике не нравится его тон.

Стаметс не любит, когда кто-то касается его коннекторов. Подсоединённые к нервной системе, они усиливают нервные импульсы, поэтому подключение к споровому двигателю продирает по нервам то ли жуткой болью, то ли лютым удовольствием. Хью не успел решить эту проблему, поэтому когда Стаметс находится вне споровой камеры, он носит заглушки, но левая сломана ещё после первого приступа аритмии, а правую сейчас отжал Тарун. И Стаметса выкручивает болью-удовольствием, он падает на колени перед захватчиком, хватая ртом воздух, а по лицу текут слёзы.

— Что. Это. Такое.

— Связь, — хрипит Стаметс, выворачивая себе руку и стараясь вырваться. — А-а-а-а! С-связь с комп-пьютером.

— Каким? Зачем?

— А-а-а-а-а! Отпусти-и!

С хрустом ломается заглушка коннектора, и пальцы Трауна продавливают внутреннюю мембрану. Он отпускает Стаметса, лишь когда тот от боли начинает терять сознание. Стараясь прийти в себя, Стаметс прижимает руку к груди, баюкая её и надеясь, что сам коннектор не повреждён.

— У нас новая система двигателя, — начинает Стаметс. — Я не могу составить пока программу навигации, чтоб маршрут считала она. Нейроконнектор — вынужденная и временная мера, человек долго не выдержит считать такие объёмы информации. И вы мне его только что сломали!

— Починишь, — бросает Траун. — Горн, что там у них с двигателями?

Один из чужаков, сидящий за консолью Аириам, быстро и чётко говорит что-то несколько минут.

— Две энергосистемы, и обе не похожи на наши, — Траун слегка улыбается. — Кажется, мистер учёный, вы у нас знатная добыча. Уходим, заблокируйте корабль!

— Почему вы никогда не говорили, что это так больно? — спрашивает Майкл, когда за непрошенными гостями закрывается шлюз “Дискавери”, и научно-инженерный отдел, не сговариваясь, собирается в споровом зале, желая посмотреть результат высадки на Веде.

Стаметс смотрит на выдранные из споровой капсулы провода и так же варварски обесточенный пульт управления споровым двигателем.

— Потому что это не было больно. Почти. Я сам не знаю, как это описать. Поначалу здесь, в будущем, когда я подключался к системе, то чувствовал усиление обычных ощущений. Но сегодня… у меня словно разом заболели все зубы.

— И были они по всему телу.

— Да. По всему.

— Может быть, — Бёрнем рассуждает вслух, — будущее влияет на нас так же, как на “Дискавери”?

— Это надо проверить, но прошу вас, Бёрнем, никому не говорите о вашей догадке, давайте сначала уточним. Только вы и я, хорошо? — он пожимает плечами в ответ на кивок Бёрнем.

Он раскрывает перед ней и Тилли обзорные окна в грибной лес. Там, в полумраке, под красноватым светом ламп рядом со взрослыми растениями уже появились первые ярко светящиеся ростки мицелия.

— Ему здесь нравится, — улыбается Стаметс, — и он согласен здесь расти.


	4. Глава 4, в которой узнают, что люди тоже могут портиться

_ Открой глаза, твои серьезны шансы, пускай гроза,  _

_ и в пропасть мир летит.  _

_ Ты все сказал, осталось лишь сражаться, открой глаза.  _

_ Иди вперед, решай и побеждай. _

[ _ “Арктида” — “Открой глаза” _ ](http://www.arktida-band.ru/muzyika/pomni.html)

 

— Мне надо, мистер Черкасский, чтобы вы настроили подачу спор прямо из спорового леса сразу в камеру. Это нужно сделать ещё вчера.

Совещание проходит прямо на мостике, всем кажется, что сейчас это самое безопасное место на “Дискавери”. Экипаж взвинчен и напуган. Тилли бьёт нервная дрожь, она старается взять себя в руки, но получается плохо. Тут нужно иметь либо железные нервы, либо кураж, либо огромный опыт выпутывания из нехороших ситуаций. Стаметс сейчас выехал исключительно на адреналине.

— Это вы у нас любитель ходить по времени, а я простой инженер, а не таймлорд, — огрызается уставший Черкасский.

— Я тоже не шибко рад таскать на себе эту махину, — шипит Стаметс.

— Я могу никогда не увидеть свою дочь! Она только родилась, когда я улетал на этом проклятом корабле!

— Мы все здесь можем не увидеть никогда своих близких, мистер Черкасский, — вмешивается Сару. — Поэтому, если сейчас не прекратите, то обещаю, по возвращении домой вы больше не поднимитесь ни на один корабль Звездного Флота в качестве инженера.

Черкасский садится обратно, стараясь успокоиться, но взгляд его всё ещё тяжёл, а руки нет-нет, да и сжимаются в кулаки.

— Мистер Стаметс, сколько у нас времени?

Стаметс сидит слишком прямо, у него уже болит спина от напряжения. Больно, как же больно говорить, но он не может не сказать в ответ.

— Я потерял в этой войне всё, мистер Черкасский, — продолжает он, несмотря на предупреждение Сару. — У меня был лучший друг, идеальная работа и любимый муж. Своих людей я потерял. И если теперь я потеряю корабль и его экипаж, то, значит, я ничего не стою.

Стаметс умолкает, плотно сжав губы и глядя в сторону на консоль связи, и внезапно продолжает, когда Сару хочет что-то сказать.

— И да, Анатолий, ты имеешь все шансы увидеть свою дочь. Я обещаю.

Он устало трёт глаза руками. Правое предплечье пульсирует глухой болью.

— Пол… — начинает было Черкасский, но Стаметс обрывает его взмахом руки.

— У нас пять недель, мистер Сару, до того момента, как “Дискавери” развалится на части. И четыре — до того, как созреет достаточный запас спор на замену тем, что в контейнерах. Нужен запас, мы слишком далеко от дома.

Стаметс ловит быстрый взгляд Тилли, наполненный жалостью, и от этого чувствует свою усталость и одиночество ещё сильнее.

Он никогда не говорит о личном. Даже не афиширует… не афишировал отношения с Хью, огрызался на него постоянно при посторонних. Хью открыто сочувствовали, даже считали, что в этом браке какой-то расчёт. Только никак не могли решить, с чьей стороны: ведь “бледная моль” увлечена наукой, какие ей отношения, а кто будет за просто так терпеть при себе такого стервеца и зануду, от которого ласковое слово только грибы и слышат.

О том, что Пол Стаметс и Хью Калбер по какой-то невообразимой причине любят друг друга, никто не говорил. Или так редко, что Стаметс ни разу не слышал эту версию. Зато слышал, как Хью шуточками-прибауточками, а то и откровенно крепким словом, защищал своего мужа от осуждений и сплетен.

Из размышлений выводит резкий голос Сару:

— Мистер Брайс, мистер Рихтер, вы получили доступ в местный… интернет?

— Да, мистер Сару.

Рихтер говорит о Галактической Республике и её канцлере Палпатине, о Конфедерации независимых систем и их лидере Дуку, ситхах и практически уничтоженных джедаях. О том, что в республике наступает сепаратистский кризис, что на руку Дуку. О том, что всё чаще и чаще Палпатина называют Императором, а подконтрольные ему территории — Империей.

— Мы попали из войны в войну, капитан, только это совсем чужая война, — заканчивает Рихтер. — И я так и не понял толком, что такое эта Сила, из-за которой такой сыр-бор.

— Мы на границе с Неизведанными регионами, они тут вроде бы не связаны с основными территориями, о них мало что знают. Я подготовил информацию, самую основную, — Брайс рассылает на падды архив файлов.

— Будем упирать на это, — соглашается Сару. — В крайнем случае, мы прибыли вообще откуда-то из-за них.

— Мистер Сару, — говорит Тилли, открывая присланные файлы, — я тут подумала: они говорят через переводчик. Если они отключат его, то мы их не поймём, а они нас — да. Этот мистер Траун явно не коммандер, ну вы понимаете, ошибка в переводе может дорого обойтись.

— Придумаем, что-нибудь, кадет. Мистер Брайс?

— Компьютер уже загружен анализом, капитан, — откликается Брайс. — Их командир много говорил без шлема, мы ищем по этим данным в их сети совпадения. Здесь слишком много языков, но этот, скорее всего основной галактический или высший галактический. Дайте нам несколько часов, сэр.

— А я иду от другого, — Рихтер потягивается, судорожно вздыхает и кашляет. — Простите. Так вот, я скачал их программы обучения обеим версиям галакта и пытаюсь адаптировать программы для нас. Могу я просить помощи Майкл Бёрнем, капитан?

— Да, конечно, —  разрешает Сару.

Стаметс слушает вполуха. Подключившись к данным “Дискавери”, он ищет Ворозова, вернувшегося с Веды раньше них с Тилли и Хедгехог. Ник находится в медотсеке, у него температура и кашель. С такими же показателями ещё двое, и один перелом ключицы из-за неудачного падения с тренажёра. Его манипуляции с данными замечает Поллард и молча показывает кулак. Стаметс кривит губы и отсылает ей сообщение: “Ворозов?” Поллард, прочитав, не глядя набирает ответ: “Завтра выпущу”. Стаметс кивает и пишет уже Бёрнем: “Время и люди?” “Завтра будет анализ данных” —  тут же прилетает в ответ.

— Мистер Стаметс, вам есть что сказать по поводу сегодняшнего? — кэлпианцу не нравится, что кто-то отвлекся от обсуждения.

—  Я всегда имею, что сказать, мистер Сару, —  откликается Стаметс, вызывая сдавленное хихиканье Черкасского и сердитое недоумение Сару, не любящего не понимать, что происходит вокруг него.

Стаметс рассказывает о высадке, о состоянии спорового леса на Веде, об оружии у своего горла.

— Нужно было что-то придумать, и быстро. Они не террористы и не пираты, эти б убили сразу. Значит — заговаривать зубы и договариваться. Мне даже разрешили отнести образцы в споровый зал, вы видели.

— Но  _ ваш  _ корабль?

— А не мой? Мистер Сару, — Стаметс кладёт руки на стол, ладонь на ладонь, — если б не наши со Страалом исследования, то корабля бы не было. С другой стороны, если б не они же — “Дискавери” просто бы не попал бы под прицел. Так что да, это — мой корабль, и я несу за него ответственность.

— Хорошо, мистер Стаметс, продолжайте играть эту роль.

Стаметс фыркает. Он-то точно знает — “Дискавери” его и ничей больше, это единственное, что у него сейчас есть: корабль и его исследования.

— С кем мы столкнулись? — Майкл переводит взгляд с Брайса на Рихтера.

— Траун, военачальник, недавно на службе у Палпатина, — берёт слово Брайс. — С ним его капитан Парк и какой-то Дарт Вейдер, я вообще не знаю, что он такое, информация то ли засекречена, то ли вообще изъята вся. Он владеет Силой, что бы это ни значило, но, похоже, всё-таки это кто-то гуманоидной расы.

Над столом вспыхивают голограммы. Траун на парадной голографии эффектен и холоден, Парк выглядит напряжённо и собранно, а Дарт Вейдер — как андроид в своём шлеме. От него веет жутью даже на изображении.

— Мы не знаем толком ничего, — Сару смахивает голограммы, и они гаснут. — Мы должны затаиться и выжить. Мы продержимся эти четыре недели и вернёмся домой. Давайте постараемся не злить наших… новых друзей.

И никто на мостике не язвит о легендарной осторожности келпианцев.

Пара дней проходит в тишине. Датчики “Дискавери” фиксируют перемещение в пространстве со скоростью варп-семь, но Стаметс уверяет Сару и экипаж, что точка входа во время-пространство не важна, лишь бы набрать спор. Черкасский занимается починкой питания споровой камеры, его команда проверяет дублирующие системы. Хедгехог, Тилли и Ворозов не вылезают из спорового леса, а сам Стаметс старается составить оптимальное питание для молодого мицелия. Майкл приносит расчёты, и они запираются в “kamorke”. Да, статистика в медотсеке ухудшилась, но ничего критичного.

— Обостряются хронические заболевания, а те же аллергии, даже купированные антигистаминами, принимают опасный характер, — Бёрнем показывает диаграммы. — Да и у меня у самой болит старый перелом, а я про него и забыла уже.

Стаметс помнит вчерашнее посещение медотсека и задыхающегося кадета, того самого, которого запугивал. Поллард спасла парня, но теперь до самого возвращения он будет сидеть в стерильном боксе.

— Наблюдаем пока, но Сару и Поллард надо предупредить.

— Может, пока не стоит? Сначала убедимся окончательно и…

Стаметс взвивается с места.

— Нет, специалист Бёрнем, — он показывает на неё пальцем, сверкнув глазами, и отворачивается в сторону. — Нет! Тайлер уже подождал немного, и вон что из этого вышло. Сару и Поллард! Экипажу — ни слова! Вам ясно?

Майкл оглядывает его с головы до ног.

— Рано я решила, что вы становитесь наконец-то нормальным человеком.

— Ой, — дёргает Стаметс руками, — так а я и не человек уже, нечего за меня решать.

Если б Бёрнем могла, она бы точно хлопнула дверью.

Сару и Поллард относятся к данным серьёзно. Поллард тут же придумывает какой-то внеплановый осмотр экипажа, вручает всем контроллеры состояния, не настолько навороченные, как у Стаметса, но и не обычные, похожие на фитнес-трекеры. Если кто-то что-то и заподозрил, то виду не подаёт. Люди слегка успокаиваются после появления незваных гостей и, видя спокойствие и уверенность на мостике, заражаются ею и сами. Да, режим “yellow alert” не снят, да, они в будущем, да, их прежний капитан предал их, но мистеру Сару все доверяют, а мистер Стаметс пообещал по общекорабельной трансляции, что все вернутся домой. Надо лишь подождать.

У Тилли звонкий голос, иногда срывающийся, когда она волнуется или слишком быстро и громко говорит. Как кричит Сильвия Тилли, Стаметс предпочёл бы никогда не знать. Или лучше бы наткнулся на неё, занимающуюся сексом где-нибудь в укромном уголке и кричащую от удовольствия. Крик её боли запомнится навсегда не только ему.

За ними приходят с утра. Сгоняют с “Дискавери” всю команду с мостика, забирают тех, кто был со Стаметсем на Веде, приводят посаженных якобы за бунт терран.

Вот без Лорки с Филиппой можно было бы обойтись.

Как и без пыток.

Бёрнем морщится, ей явно не нравятся методы пытающего их человека. Стаметсу со стороны — тоже, тем более что фигуру в чёрном от него отделяют несколько шагов и Брайс с Аириам.

Тилли оседает на пол, её словно под колени ударили. Она отползает в сторону, туда, где уже пришёл в себя привычный к боли Лорка. Но и тот выглядит ошеломлённым и напряжённым.

Брайс долго не выдерживает, у него кровь идет горлом, его отбрасывают, как ненужную вещь. К парню пытается дёрнуться Хедгехог, но не успевает и пары шагов сделать, как её выламывает в крике. Она слишком быстро оказывается на полу рядом с Брайсом.

У них уговор, приказ Сару: ни слова о споровом двигателе, ни словечка об их происхождении. Но экипаж “Дискавери” предают мысли, которые, оказывается, можно прочесть, даже не касаясь тела. Вот только человеку-в-чёрном со странным именем Дарт Вейдер нравится близкий контакт.

Когда чёрная маска поворачивает к нему, Стаметс замирает. Когда к нему делают шаг, он хочет заорать и сбежать подальше. В голове крутится мысль о том, что был бы он нормальной тихоходкой, то просто растворился бы сейчас в молниях, и гори оно всё синим пламенем, вся эта ответственность, корабль, люди… Даже мысль о том, что Хью где-то там ждёт его — не успокаивает, и когда рука в чёрной перчатке смыкается на его горле, Стаметс пытается кричать.

Он приходит в себя вечность спустя на полу, свернувшись в комок и поскуливая. В голове — пожар и переваливающиеся камни. Он пытается сесть, но руки скользят по металлу пола. Встать ему помогает Бёрнем. В глазах двоится, он смотрит на мир словно через толстое стекло с неправильными диоптриями.

Теперь враг — а Стаметс решает называть этих людей врагами — знает всё. Глухой шипящий голос озвучивает и про путешествие в будущее из зеркальной вселенной, и про войну с клингонами, и про споровый двигатель. Под конец своей речи он останавливается возле стоящих рядом Майкл и Стаметса.

— Этот — пуст, как дикий зверь, зато в ней — двое в одном теле. Вам нравятся эти загадки, Траун?

— Восхитительно, лорд Вейдер, — соглашается Траун. — Я смею надеяться, что ваши игрушки доживут до встречи с Императором Палпатином?

И ни слова о том, что Стаметс — мутант, единственный, кто способен на управление уникальным двигателем “Дискавери”. Ни от Сару, ни от Тилли, ни от Лорки он об этом не узнал. Как? Пока неважно, думает Стаметс, а там решим.

— В камеру их! — отдаёт приказ Вейдер, и голоса начинают удаляться. — В них нет Силы, но их помыслы закрыты для меня.

Вейдер не может прочесть их обоих? Их разум закрыт от проникновения? Он и Бёрнем свободны от чужого ментального воздействия? Если так, то это лучшая новость за всё время, но его мозг так устал, что думать об этом нет сил. Лишь радость от возможности сохранить себя во всех смыслах скрашивает его состояние.

—  _ BLACK ALERT! BLACK ALERT! _

Коннекторы отзываются болью, когда  в них входят штекеры устройства связи со споровым двигателем.

Координаты прыжка вводит не Тилли, а человек-в-чёрном. Стаметс закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как накатывает информационный поток. “Дискавери” нервно вздрагивает — по крайней мере, Стаметсу кажется, что он ощущает нечто подобное — и перемещается в пространстве.

Этот прыжок — плата за жизнь лейтенанта Брайса. Ему становилось всё хуже, он был весь в крови, а давление неуклонно снижалось. Бёрнем выторговала им эту возможность, а Стаметс и экипаж платят потерей времени и спор. Зато Брайс сейчас в медотсеке и, скорее всего, останется жив.

Никто больше не должен погибнуть. Не в его смену.

Чужак сверяет координаты, указанные на пульте, с теми, что показывает прибор в его руках. Впечатлён или нет — неясно, следующими становятся обратные координаты.

“Дискавери” заходит в ангар крейсера, мягко встаёт в захваты, и в этой мягкости чувствуется любовь Кейлы Детмер к своему кораблю.

Отсоединение от двигателя снова приносит боль: в коннекторах деформированы гнёзда, не настолько, чтобы они перестали работать, но достаточно для сильного дискомфорта. И доктор Нгайре, которая помогала Хью собирать их, в медотсеке с мигренью. Поллард ввела её в кому, настолько сильные боли испытывает Нгайре.

Он спотыкается, выходя из камеры, падает, сильно ударяясь коленом об пол.

— Твой-йу ж… — вырывается.

Тяжесть в голове временно отходит на второй план, да и истеричный писк биомонитора сходит на нет, Стаметс даже замечает, как выравниваются показатели пульса и ритмов мозга, а цифры артериального давления возвращаются к привычным сто десять и семьдесят.

— Мистер Стаметс! — Тилли кидается к нему от пульта, но не успевает сделать и пары шагов, как её сметает на пол и оттаскивает к стене, как в самом дешёвом ужастике про потусторонние силы.

Эту Силу Стаметс ненавидит всей душой. Может быть, где-то кто-то и использует её не для пыток и мучений, может быть, за этим всем и стоит целое учение, но здесь и сейчас… Им нечего противопоставить такому козырю.

Остаётся лишь наблюдать, как корчится Тилли, пытающаяся содрать с себя форменку и добраться до сердца, чтобы освободить его из тисков.

— Да отпусти ты её уже! — не выдерживает он. — Хватит! Пожалуйста.

— Твоя женщина? — интересуется Вейдер.

— Моя ученица! — отрезает Стаметс и тычет пальцем в сторону споровой камеры. — Когда я там, то лишь у неё есть нужные знания для контроля работы двигателя. Ох-х…

Он хватает себя за горло, понимая, что это ни капли не поможет.

Через несколько томительных секунд, пока невидимая рука сжимает его шею, Тилли перестаёт хрипеть и задыхаться. Она обнимает себя руками, смаргивает слёзы и в ужасе смотрит на чёрную фигуру рядом с ней.

Стаметс садится на пол рядом с ней сразу же, как за их мучителем закрываются двери. Тилли всхлипывает, судорожно пытается поправить свой китель, но не выдерживает и вцепляется в него, комкая в руках чужую футболку. Он сидит рядом с ней, укачивая в своих руках, а сердце обливается кровью: совсем недавно он держал так же тело своего мужа и ничего не мог уже сделать.

Хорошо, думает Стаметс, мы сыграем по вашим правилам.

— Я устал… я так устал! Он пытается пролезть мне в голову, но у него не получается и он делает ещё больнее, я не выдержу, Тилли, Майкл, мистер Сару, я просто не в состоянии это выдержать, никто не в состоянии. Они хотят знать, как работает споровый двигатель, хотят, чтобы я построил им такой корабль, как наш.

Стаметс сжимает руки в кулаки, и отросшие ногти впиваются в ладони. Он ненавидит, когда ногти отрастают, и еле сдерживается. чтоб не начать их обгрызать.

— Не сидел ты в агонизаторе, — широко улыбается Лорка.

— Да что ты знаешь об агонии?! — вскидывается Стаметс. — Раз за разом, один и тот же кошмар, по кругу, постоянно. Меня не учили жить в кошмаре!

И это правда. Вейдер не может читать мысли Стаметса, он убедился в этом, но каким-то образом он может заставить переживать самые тяжёлые воспоминания из прошлого. Шесть дней. Шесть чёртовых дней, наполненных работой,  кошмарами и неутихающей болью от сбоящих коннекторов.

Экипаж “Дискавери” заключает соглашение: три-четыре прыжка в день по заданным координатам, и их не касается, зачем это всё. На корабле постоянно присутствуют штурмовики, но зато члены экипажа под защитой родных стен, кроме команды мостика и “мятежников из Эс-Бэ” — их каждый раз уводят в общую камеру на крейсер. Соседству с терранцами никто не рад, но зато они на виду и, возможно, не натворят глупостей.

— Филиппа, пожалуйста, — просит Майкл. — Даже вулканский мелдинг может быть болезненным. Даже с тем, кто обучен не причинять боли.

— Я не хочу, я не могу больше воевать, я хочу обратно, в лабораторию, домой… Я двенадцать лет был счастлив в своей лаборатории!

Он встает под бледно-синим огоньком камеры.

— Я согласен, — говорит он. — Я согласен сдать вам эту чёртову технологию! Только выпустите меня уже отсюда. Вы обещали, я буду полезен! А-а-а-а-а!

От боли он слепнет на пару секунд, рука у бывшего капитана “Дискавери” тяжёлая. Лорка накидывается и остервенело бьёт.

— Мерзкий грязный сучёныш! — каждое слово он сопровождает ударом, бьёт в лицо, крепко держа Стаметса за воротник куртки. — Одного удавил, и тебя бы надо! Как же ты мне остопиздел, мразь!

Лорку оттаскивают ворвавшиеся в камеру штурмовики. Пара ударов — и Лорка обрушивается на пол бесформенной кучей и воет от боли: тяжёлые ботинки ломают ему пальцы.

— Удавлю! — хрипит Лорка.

Стаметс садится рядом на корточки, тянет Лорку за волосы, подтаскивая ближе.

— Дотянись сначала, — он заглядывает в светлые глаза бывшего капитана. — И что б ты там ни думал, от вашего… поставщика грибов я отличаюсь в лучшую сторону. Все умрут, а я останусь, понимаешь?

Лорка рычит и пытается дотянуться до ног Стаметса здоровой рукой, хрипит и сплевывает кровь на пол, получив удар в лицо от штурмовика.

— Хватит! — одергивает его Стаметс. — Они нужны для работы двигателя.

Штурмовик удивлён настолько, что даже задаёт вопрос:

— Зачем?

— На удобрения пущу, — сообщает равнодушно Стаметс.

Он выходит из камеры под ненавидящие взгляды остающихся там. Сару покачивает головой, его рот открыт, и келпианец явно не может принять произошедшее.

— Вы же обещали! — кричит Тилли, но Майкл останавливает её.

— Пусть идёт, — говорит она. — Пусть. Он и правда сдохнет последним.

Дверь с громким клацанием закрывается за его спиной. Становится до жути одиноко и страшно. Стаметс делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов подряд. Он должен. Обязан любой ценой.

Он обещал.


	5. Глава 5, в которой заключаются важные договора

_You can't be anyone else, you've got to be yourself_

_You can do so much more than survive_

[ _Anthony Rapp — “Living Alive”_ ](https://music.yandex.ru/album/378779/track/3525068)

 

Стаметс выигрывает им три дня времени, заполненного сбором спор в лесу на “Дискавери”, работой по заданиям Трауна и расчётам координат выхода из временного прыжка. Стаметс наконец-то понимает, что не так с этими чёртовыми координатами, но теперь нужно писать программу, которая, в свою очередь, пересчитает координаты.

А ведь ещё удобрения для мицелия! Оптимально и идеально не получается, взрывной рост остановился, прототакситы нарастают медленно, следующее спороношение стоит ожидать позднее запланированного, но чем дольше оно задержится, тем сильнее будут разрушены корабль и люди.

Стаметс злится. Его как-то за глаза обозвали таймлордом, а он проверил в сети, что это такое. По его мнению, настоящий таймлорд так бы не вляпался и от грибов, пусть и космических, не зависел.

“Дискавери” мечется по координатам, штурмовики заполоняют палубы, ощериваясь винтовками на каждого недовольного, но Стаметс запрещает стрелять. Каждый раз он становится между экипажем и штурмовиками и устраивает выволочку парням-в-белом.

Тысячу лет вперёд белое приносит лишь смерть.

— Не бить. Не калечить! Не трогать вообще никак! Я сколько раз это должен повторить, чтобы в ваших головах отложилось?! Или мне доложить вашему начальству? — вкрадчиво шипит под конец тирады Стаметс.

— Сэр, нет, сэр!

— Что “нет”?

— Не докладывайте…

Стаметс знает, что парни боятся. Они же совсем молодые, не старше Сильвии. Родились только не на той стороне. Да и какая она — та, правильная, сторона? Всю жизнь слушать, что Империя и Император — единственный вариант существования. С рождения слушать, что живешь в сказке, так и будешь считать, что так и есть. Пацаны не виноваты, их так система научила, а чтобы жить иначе, им нужно видеть для себя другие возможности. И если они не хотят думать, то это их настоящая ошибка.

— Ещё хоть раз увижу, что отступаете от моих правил — отравлю. Свободны.

Парни выдыхают. Они ненавидят этого странного выскочку, бледного, как мертвяк, но не смеют и слова поперёк сказать тому, кого пригрел Траун. Вдруг и правда отравит.

Стаметс ловит на себе взгляд Тилли, контролирующей погрузку контейнеров со спорами, и надеется, что она не сделает правильных выводов.

Правильность — она и в будущем приводит лишь к проблемам.

— Сэр, прямо по курсу, сэр.

Детмер обязана указывать на возможные препятствия для продвижения корабля. Хотя именно вот это “Дискавери” снёс бы, не заметив.

— О, как нам повезло! Космический Путешественник, — Траун явно рад видеть зверя, висящего в паре сотен километров от корабля. — Они приносят удачу, так говорят у нас.

Стаметс готов поспорить, ему тихоходка принесла лишь проблемы.

— Мы можем подойти ближе?

— Мы можем транспортировать его на корабль, — отвечает Стаметс, а в голове крутится мысль, вызванная именно появлением тихоходки.

Может, если он взглянет на зверя вблизи, мысль оформится и в сознании тоже?

— Действуйте, капитан Стаметс.

И это ещё одна боль: он теперь капитан. И можно было бы обойтись, но история с Маддом заставила пойти на этот шаг и сместить Сару с занимаемой должности. Под прицелом фазера тот сдал полномочия, предварительно повысив приказом Стаметса до лейтенант-командера. Смешно: он, занимающий должность главного инженера “Дискавери”, был ниже по званию своего мужа, обыкновенного врача. Теперь все корабельные системы завязаны на капитана и его пароли. И даже не критичные, такие как корабельная библиотека или управление капитанским креслом.

Стаметс лично проверяет параметры силового поля камеры, куда будет помещён зверь. Он сейчас не доверяет даже Тилли, не то что Черкасскому, суровому, в общем, мужику, на счету у которого одно доказанное убийство. Стаметс заставляет себя повернуться спиной к инженеру, он чувствует себя тем самым вором, влезшим в дом к Черкасским и уже увидевшим направленный на него дробовик.

Тихоходка сначала мечется по клетке и ревёт-воет, натыкаясь на силовые поля. Но она успокаивается, почуяв и найдя раскрывшийся контейнер со спорами.

— У-ур-р! — доносится из-за силового поля.

— Они питаются спорами, — поясняет Стаметс. — Я впервые увидел Tardigrada spatialis в день, когда погиб мой друг.

— Его убил Путешественник?

— Нет, сэр, его убил эксперимент. Мы не знаем гораздо больше, чем даже можем себе представить. Двигатели сработали, но кое-что оказалось не учтено.

— Как штурмовиков в вашем… — Траун чуть запинается, вспоминая термин, — споровом зале?

— Да, сэр. Побочные действия от неисправностей двигателя. И починить нам не дают ваши задания, мы постоянно рискуем, сэр!

— Это война, это всегда риск.

— А я учёный, а не военный, сэр. — Стаметс с силой сжимает переносицу и морщится, стараясь подобрать правильные слова. — “Гленн”, корабль, на котором служил мой друг, врезался в невыявляемый барьер излучения Хокинга при выходе из мицелиевой сети, погиб весь экипаж. И если мы не устраним проблему с двигателем на “Дискавери”, то любой следующий прыжок может стать последним. Сэр.

Траун смотрит на Стаметса насмешливо, мол, я ничего не понял из твоих слов, но суть ясна. Стаметс вздыхает.

— Вам нужны мы, а нам нужен перерыв на ремонт, — говорит он твёрдо, глядя в серьёзные алые глаза.

— Ур-р-р! — подаёт голос тихоходка, отступая от силового барьера вглубь. — Ур-р-р.

Стаметс видит, как вокруг неё пытаются сформироваться разряды, предшествующие прыжку, но силовой барьер всё блокирует.

— Уар-р-р-р…

И звучит это настолько грустно, что Стаметс непроизвольно тянет руку к полю, ловит пальцами электроудар и отдёргивает их. Тихоходка ворчит от резкого движения, отползает ещё глубже и скрежещет оттуда когтями.

— Если красота природы ослепит нас, мы не сможем увидеть её жестокость и насилие.

Стаметс недоумённо смотрит на собеседника, склоняя голову в вопросительном жесте.

— Ты смотришь на Путешественника, как на нечто самое красивое, виденное тобой. Как на произведение искусства, — поясняет Траун.

“Я смотрю на него, как на наш путь домой”, — думает Стаметс.

— Природа первейший творец, — отвечает он, — и неважно, какие принципы лежат в основе её творений. Случайно ли создаётся идеал, выпестованный окружающим миром, или же все изменения происходят изнутри объекта — природа всё равно впереди человека.

— Но человек придаёт смысл её творениям.

— Не стань человека или любого другого разумного существа, природа не заметит этого, ей нет дела до оценки кем-то её созданий, мы не нужны ей. Мы — не цель её работы. Наше появление — интересная случайность. Не более того.

На тёмных тонких губах появляется мимолётная улыбка.

— Вы занятный человек, капитан Стаметс. Что вы сделаете с Путешественником?

— Благодарю, сэр, — он отворачивается от камеры. — Выпущу. Обычные энергополя его не удержат, малейший сбой в энергосистеме  —  и он вырвется. Эти когти способны пробить обшивку “Дискавери”, мы видели такое на “Гленне”. А сбои будут, и не раз.

— Что снова приводит нас к тому, что вам нужен ремонт. Хорошо. Три дня вам хватит?

— Неделя! — оживляется Стаметс. — И это минимум.

— Три дня, — жёстко обрывает его Траун. — Самое основное, а мне через интенданта — список необходимого для полноценного ремонта. А сейчас выпускайте Путешественника, и летим обратно.

— Да, сэр, — воодушевление покидает Стаметса: три дня  —  это чертовски мало для отдыха и ремонта.

Он связывается с транспортаторной:

— Одного за борт, — говорит он и передаёт координаты.

Тихоходка материализуется за бортом, крутится на месте и исчезает во всполохе искр.

— Идёмте, капитан Стаметс, нам пора домой.

Стаметс кривится за его спиной. До дома более тысячи лет назад и около двух недель терпения.

Ночью, уже почти было уснув, Стаметс открывает глаза и улыбается. Он идиот! Тихоходка! Вот ответ на вопрос, как стабилизировать во времени состояние членов экипажа “Дискавери”! Нужно лишь немного терпения, ДНК космического путешественника и Бёрнем с её колоссальными знаниями.  

  


Бёрнем чуть всё не портит. Только Стаметс получает разрешение забрать на “Дискавери” оставшихся в камере крейсера людей, как она и Тайлер ввязываются в драку. Они нападают на штурмовика и обезоруживают, потом запирают ещё троих в грузовом отсеке “Дискавери”, но Стаметс успевает заблокировать их самих в одном из переходов третьей палубы.

— Умнейший офицер Звёздного Флота! — раздражённо ворчит он себе под нос, надевая форменку и капитанские знаки отличия. — Лучшая в своём деле! Вулканская Академия наук у неё! Ах-х!

Стаметс набирает на медконтроллере команду на двойную дозу успокоительного. Всё равно Поллард его игнорирует, и Сару она не донесёт. Келпианец уже второй день в медотсеке, у него открылись старые шрамы на бёдрах, а регенератор помогает мало и медленно. Зато идёт на поправку кадет Каннингэм, чья иммунная система снова начала работать как положено, и скоро ему больше не понадобится скрываться в созданном для него стерильном мирке медотсека. Парень становится немного тихоходкой, и теперь время над ним не властно.

Появившись на третьей палубе, Стаметс моментально оценивает ситуацию: штурмовики готовятся вскрывать отсек.

— Компьютер! Транспортация объекта в отсек триста четырнадцать! — он передаёт в базу транспортатора координаты блокираторов Тайлера, а следом идут координаты тюремного маячка Бёрнем, который никто так и не деактивировал. — В мою каюту, каюту заблокировать под капитанский доступ.

— _Принято. Исполнено._

— Что вы творите? — начальник штурмовой группы недоволен до чёртиков, но винтовку опускает.

— Не смейте! Трогать! Моих! Людей!

— Да никто их не трогает пока, — отмахивается штурмовик. — А вот ты пойдёшь с нами.

  


Прикладывая ладонь к сканеру и давая сработать сканеру сетчатки в двери капитанской каюты, Стаметс хочет только одного: спать. И обезболивающего. Последние несколько дней он спал лишь в лаборатории под мерный шелест вытяжек. Загружал в центрифугу препараты крови Tardigrada spatialis, ставил таймер и спал на кушетке, блокируя вход капитанским кодом доступа.

“Вы достойны награды за свой страх, капитан”! Чёртов Вейдер, снова вломившийся в его мозги, чёртово будущее, медленно убивающее их! Чёртова Майкл Бёрнем!

Злясь, он слизывает капельку крови из треснувшей губы, разбитой ещё Лоркой. Теперь вот снова искать не потерявший своих свойств реген-гель.

Чёртов Лорка вместе со всеми! Главный, кто виноват во всём, что случилось с ними. Даже не война и клингоны — Лорка, так рвавшийся домой, что не считавшийся ни с чем. И ладно бы, правда, домой хотел, так он считал, что лишь ему по силам править Терранской Империей, и он рождён исключительно для этого! Самовлюблённый говнюк!

Стаметс выдыхает, выкидывая ненужные мысли из головы, и открывает дверь. Он готов к нападению и стреляет первым, фазер стоит даже не на оглушение, так, отпугнуть. Его самого защищает энергетический щит. Бёрнем бросается на него, но у Лорки был прекрасный арсенал не только смертельно опасных вещей.

— Выслушайте меня, Бёрнем, пожалуйста, — Стаметс держит в руках петлю сетки, сковавшей Майкл. — Вы не представляете, каких усилий мне стоило оставить вас тут, а не отдать Вейдеру. Хотите к нему?

Бёрнем отрицательно качает головой.

— Однажды вы уже выслушали меня в не менее критической ситуации, может, я и сейчас вам скажу вам важную тайну? Потанцуйте со мной, Майкл, как мы уже делали.

— Предатель! — шипит Бёрнем, пытаясь самостоятельно выпутаться из сети.

— Да? И что же я сделал? Кого-то подставил, пустил на опыты или убил?

— Вы сдали врагу технологии…

— Э-э-э-э, нет, Бёрнем, — обрывает её Стаметс на полуслове, распуская сеть, но тут же обнимая Майкл, зная, что это введёт её ненадолго в ступор. — Если б я сдал, то и я, и экипаж “Дискавери” уже были бы мертвы. Никто пока что не знает, _почему_ я могу управлять двигателем. Они пытались сами, но экспериментатор погиб. Его просто размазало, как тех на “Гленне”. А я молчу, Бёрнем, я собираюсь выжить. И вы мне в этом поможете.

Майкл снова пытается вырваться, и снова — не всерьёз. Захоти она — и Стаметс уже лежал бы на полу, и хорошо, если бы живой. А так он лишь морщится от отголосков боли в практически заживших рёбрах.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — начинает Стаметс, тихо говоря ей на ухо. — Он не может вас прочесть, тот, в чёрном. Ни меня, ни вас. Меня — из-за тихоходочьих генов, вас… может, защищает катра Сарека, которую вы храните в себе, может, общая упорядоченность и тренировка разума. Неважно. Можете ненавидеть меня, можете нет, но удержите себя и их. Филиппа вас послушает, вдвоём вы обуздаете Лорку. Тайлер для вас в лепёшку расшибётся, даром что у него с головой не в порядке. На “Дискавери” не должно случиться бунта, ни в коем разе, мисс Бёрнем. Иначе мы не выберемся. Дайте мне время закончить подготовку, и, обещаю, все, кто будет жив к тому времени, вернутся домой. Клянусь вам памятью моего Хью.

— Все умрут, а вы останетесь, вы так сказали.

Стаметс отпускает Майкл, хмурится, трёт ладонью лоб. Он садится на кровать и похлопывает ладонью по покрывалу.

— Как же с вами тяжело, Бёрнем. Не видите дальше своего узенького кусочка мыслей. Вы же лучшая, Сару подтвердил. Вы как раз мне и нужны, чтоб выжили все, а не только я.

Он рассказывает ей всё. Про Трауна и разговоры с ним (умнейший мужик, в любое другое время я был бы рад иметь такого друга), про Дарта Вейдера (он всё ещё не теряет надежды пробиться ко мне в голову, но я тихоходка, а не только человек), про столкновения штурмовиков с экипажем (неужели нельзя не задирать их, я не всегда могу быть рядом!), про прыжки, про встречу с Путешественником. Про идею заразить весь экипаж t-генами.

— Я знаю теорию работы с ДНК и генами, я даже использовал горизонтальный перенос, когда учился, Бёрнем, это хоть и было давно, я смогу сделать по инструкции. Но если людям подойдёт обычная, годами отработанная методика, а я уже проверил на Каннингэме, то у нас в экипаже есть келпианец и клингонка. И Аириам. И вот тут я пас.

Бёрнем внимательно смотрит на Стаметса. Он уверен, если бы люди могли инициировать мелдинг, Майкл бы воспользовалась.

— Вы — настоящий мудак, мистер Стаметс, — говорит она наконец, — но, кажется, я была неправа, сказав вам тогда, что вы не тот, с кем бы я пошла на диско.

Стаметс смеётся.

— Помогите мне, и мы станцуем с вами на Земле.

— Соблазнительно. Что вы пообещали за мою свободу?

Стаметс отводит глаза и чувствует, что кровь приливает к щекам.

— Пообещал наказать вас.

Бёрнем смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.

— Ну… _наказать_. Понимаете?

Майкл хихикает, видя его внезапное смущение, опрокидывает на кровать и садится ему на бёдра.

— Ложитесь отдыхать, Майкл, — просит Стаметс, не делая ни единого движения, чтобы поддержать внезапную шалость.

— И вас не смутит женщина в вашей постели? — не удерживается Майкл от подколки.

— Всё что угодно, Бёрнем, я готов даже облажаться в постели, лишь бы попасть домой.

Она фыркает, прикрывает глаза, ложится рядом и откровенно ржёт. Стаметс смеётся тоже, и напряжение последних недель отпускает. Они справятся. Вдвоём — точно всё получится.

— Как думаете, “Эффект Стаметса” — достойное название для моего открытия влияния t-генов на человека, находящегося вне привычного временного потока?

— Вы всё-таки тщеславны больше, чем обычно показываете, — Бёрнем поворачивается к нему, опираясь на локоть.

— А вы разве не хотите остаться в истории кем-то большим, чем просто строчка в списках Звёздного Флота?

— Я уже вошла в историю, мистер Стаметс.

— Так я тоже! И вы способны на большее, мисс Бёрнем.

— Мы все способны, — вздыхает она.

Стаметс ничего не отвечает, лишь встаёт и приносит ей плед.

— Отдыхайте. Надеюсь, завтра я проснусь весь целиком, а не частями и в разных углах корабля.

Поверила ли ему Бёрнем, Стаметс не знает ровно до того момента, пока она не заходит в инженерный и не становится за свою консоль.

— Я готова выполнить ваше задание, мистер Стаметс.

 

С Бёрнем работа идёт быстрее. Она следит и за приготовлением нужного количества вирусного препарата t-генов для людей, и находит решение для Сару и Л’Релл.

Объясняться с Сару Стаметс приходит сам. В его руках пробирки и распечатки эксперимента с кадетом, такие же получает Поллард. Сам Каннингэм уже отпущен из медотсека.

— Евгенические эксперименты на “Дискавери” в таком масштабе? — ужасается Поллард.

— Зато мы все вернёмся домой, — парирует Стаметс и видит, что Сару согласно кивает. — Собственно, с начала этой альфа-смены вирус уже циркулирует в воздухе “Дискавери”. Вся ответственность будет на мне.

— Фильтры… — начинает было Поллард

— Отключены, конечно. Не держите меня за идиота.

— Мы пойдём под трибунал, зато мы будем дома и живы, мисс Поллард, — Сару, морщась и не скрывая своей боли, садится на кровати, накинутая на его ноги стерильная салфетка тут же пропитывается кровью. — А здесь у нас есть от силы несколько месяцев.

— Болезненных и долгих, — вворачивает Стаметс, понимая, что корчащийся от боли в ногах Сару уже на его стороне.

— Мы думали, вы предали нас, — всхлипывает разом осунувшаяся Поллард.

Стаметс пожимает плечами.

— Пусть и дальше так остаётся для экипажа, я рискую, сообщая даже вам. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то погиб просто потому, что вы не будете знать, где искать проблему. Прошу вас, не покидайте медотсек. Мистер Сару, как только мы вернёмся, я передам вам капитанские полномочия.

— Главное, чтоб мы вернулись, с остальным разберёмся, — Сару принимает от Поллард большой стакан с питательной смесью.

Стаметс протягивает врачу герметичный контейнер со знаками биологической опасности.

— Вот, это инъекция t-генов для мистера Сару и для клингонки. Делала Бёрнем, но вы можете проверить состав, мисс Поллард.

— Да, конечно. Конечно, я проверю, — врач берёт себя в руки и успокаивается.

— Не позднее завтрашней гамма-смены.

— На корабле есть беременные, — хмурится Поллард, — я не знаю, как…

Стаметс замирает в дверях, желая выругаться как можно крепче.

— А вот это, мисс Поллард, была ваша задача, чтоб миссия прошла без подобных… — он заминается, подбирая слово, — последствий! Это так сложно, проследить, когда у кого заканчивается действие гормональных капсул?

Это ещё одна проблема: как отразится на нерождённых детях это путешествие во времени? Как проявят себя t-гены, привнесённые так рано?

— Я уже ничего не могу отменить, мисс Поллард. Разбирайтесь сами.

Поллард явно хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается и машет рукой. Она отходит к своему столу и отдаёт Стаметсу кассету с ампулами.

— Вот, возьмите, у вас наверняка всё закончилось. Тут успокоительные, укрепляющие. Из экстренного набора.

— Спасибо, — и по лицу врача Стаметс понимает, что она знает: он этим не воспользуется.

— Я не собираюсь травить того, кто может все исправить. Я давала клятву, в конце-то концов! Уж вы-то должны знать, как никто, — с горечью говорит она.

— Больше некому мне напоминать, мисс Поллард.

Он выходит из медотсека, от души желая оказаться хотя бы в тишине голопалубы.

Но у него нет времени на жалость.

— Компьютер, экстренная транспортация, — он задаёт координаты спорового леса.

— _Принято_.

Пол Стаметс исчезает во всполохе искр.

Обратный отсчет запущен.

  


Когда весь экипаж “Дискавери” вдруг заболевает, один за другим, Траун вызывает к себе капитана корабля. Конечно же, Вейдер там же, на мостике крейсера, и Стаметсом дважды вытирают пол и один раз — стенку.

— У нас нет иммунитета к вашим болезням, — доказывает устало Стаметс. — А ваши солдаты ходят по кораблю, как у себя дома. Что-то да и занесли. Я дам задание медотсеку.

— Постарайтесь поставить корабль в строй как можно быстрее.

Стаметс соглашается, ему ничего не остаётся. На “Дискавери” он идёт сразу же в споровый зал: этой ночью у него наконец-то получилось собрать оптимальную формулу удобрений для мицелия. Уже с утра прототакситы с экспериментальной делянки получили первую порцию.

У дверей в инженерный Стаметса поджидает неприятный гость.

— Мистер Тайлер, вы явно не тот, кого бы я хотел видеть в принципе, — щурится Стаметс. Его зрение стало ещё хуже, чёртов Лорка что-то повредил в его голове, Вейдер доломал, и теперь без линз всё плывёт перед глазами.

— Вы что-то задумали, — громко шепчет Тайлер, кружа вокруг консоли контроля за споровым лесом. — Вы защищаете нас, но служите им. Что вы делаете? Зачем вам это, зачем вам Бёрнем?

Тайлер хватает Стаметса за руку, но тут же отпускает, получив короткий удар шокером. Эш выглядит удивлённо, глаза блестят, как у смертельно усталого человека.

— Ре-евность, — тянет Стаметс. — Любовь. То, на чём играют, чтоб заставить выполнять свою волю.

Эш рычит.

— Как есть клингон! — восхищается Стаметс. — Тайлер, возвращайтесь на корабль и сидите там тихо. Все вы — не высовывайтесь. И ни шагу с “Дискавери”, пока _я_ не скажу! Понимаете?! Это лучшее, что вы можете сделать. Не сопротивляться. Не искать пути побега. Не думать.

На каждое новое “не” Стаметс говорит всё громче и резко взмахивает рукой, подчёркивая важность сказанного.

— Но нам надо уходить! Корабль… — Тайлер говорит громким шёпотом, переводя взгляд с одного предмета на другой и не глядя Стаметсу в глаза.

— Ни слова больше, Эш Тайлер! Возвращайтесь и поговорите с Сару или Бёрнем. То, что я говорил о “Дискавери”, то, что обнаружил мистер Черкасский, происходит и с людьми, только медленнее: живые системы прочнее. Но у людей времени не намного больше. Поэтому, — Стаметс заводится окончательно, — пока я тут лижу жопы, — по вашим же словам, мистер Тайлер, думаете, я не слышу ничего, — местному начальству, вы сидите на своих ровно и делаете исключительно то, что я вам говорю! Молча и беспрекословно!

— Я понял, мистер Стаметс.

— Что тогда стоите? Уходите, а то ещё решат, что мы тут заговор устраиваем.

Тайлер хмыкает.

— Тогда сделайте что-то, что убедит их, — короткий кивок в сторону открывшейся двери, — в обратном.

Как назло штурмовики остаются стоять в проёме и наблюдают за происходящим.

Стаметс бледнеет.

— Нарываетесь? — он судорожно старается придумать, как спасти положение.

— Да, сэр. У вас кишка тонка, сэр, — провоцирует Тайлер.

Стаметс снимает с пояса шокер и с удовольствием смотрит в широко распахнутые глаза бьющегося в агонии парня.

— Что, забыли про Мадда? Будь уверен, я бы выстрелил, даже если б это было за пределами временной петли! Желать продать клингонам то, что принадлжеит мне, убивать тех, кого я люблю раз за разом… ну уж нет!

— Ты больной, Стаметс! — хрипит Тайлер.

— Какая жизнь, такие и сказки, — Стаметс собирается отключить местную версию агонизатора.

Шипит сработавшая голосвязь.

— О, так вы всё-таки распробовали вкус телесных наказаний?

Ситх всё так же бесстрастен и страшен, и может ли он читать мысли на расстоянии — неизвестно. Стаметса защищает само время и пространство, а Тайлер… он, как и любой человек, как открытая книга, И лучше бы, чтобы в этой голове мысли были лишь о боли и ненависти.

Уровень мощности Стаметс выкручивает на максимум.

Когда ситх отключает связь, передав пожелание завтра же куда-то там попасть, чем игнорирует приказ Трауна, Стаметс выключает шокер, кидается к аптечке и делает Тайлеру несколько инъекций.

— Всё, теперь уходите. Давайте, быстро! И помогите Бёрнем удержать терранцев от глупостей! Да не в парадные же двери, идиот, по коммуникациям!

Стаметс раскрывает Тайлеру неприметную дверь в стене возле “kamorki”, скомкано просит прощения за шокер, и Эш, кивнув, быстро исчезает за первым поворотом. Секция встаёт на место, а Стаметс улыбается, нащупывая в кармане брюк тонкий микрочип с программой.

— Десятиминутная готовность, — шепчет он и отвечает сам себе: — Есть, капитан, сэр!

 


	6. Глава 6, в которой всё возвращается на свои места

_ Country roads, take me home _

_ To the place I belong _

_ West Virginia, mountain mamma _

_ Take me home, country roads _

[ _ John Denver “Take Me Home, Country Roads” _ ](https://music.yandex.ru/album/3365385/track/674151)

 

Он сидит на краешке кровати и гладит рукой шершавую подушку Хью. Ну, то есть это для него, Стаметса, она была бы шершавой, но Хью любил когда “немного колется”, потому, наверное, и его выбрал. Потому что колется.

У них не только подушки были разные. Одеял тоже было на два больше. Страал не раз удивлялся этому, мол, как так, по уши влетели друг в друга, а вот ты посмотри! Но Стаметс знал, что такое приползти с ночной смены и не то чтобы умыться найти силы, разуться — и то подвиг. И Хью задерживался не за лабораторным столом, а в операционной: врач широкого профиля начинал когда-то анестезиологом-реаниматологом в обычном госпитале Звёздного Флота. Оттого и завелось второе одеяло, что им можно было накрыть мужа, упавшего без сил поверх их общего, большого. Хью моментально закутывался в него, как в кокон. Стаметс тогда расправлял одеяло на своей части кровати, приносил своё и ложился рядом, обнимая кокон с мужем. Хью не просыпался, но утром всегда убирал “экстренный набор” на полочку в шкафу до скорого следующего раза.

Стаметс падает спиной на кровать, но не может удержаться, переворачивается и зарывается лицом в чистую и хрусткую наволочку. И ему кажется, что она всё ещё пахнет мужем.

“Милый доктор, ты всегда оберегал меня, заботился обо мне, защищал, это я убил тебя, а не тот клингон. Это я, ведомый своей гордыней и страстью к славе, не смог удержаться от того прыжка, я думал, что нужен не только тебе, но и экипажу, и своему капитану. Он стал последним для нас, а лучше бы я и не начинал эту историю с t-генами. И я всё свалил на тебя, обвинил практически, сказав тогда, что думал: ты бросишь меня, если я угроблю тихоходку. Ты бы не бросил меня, не из-за зверя, который уникален, но обычен и даже не факт, что разумен. Я не знаю, что нужно было бы сделать, чтобы мы расстались. А теперь я не могу сказать тебе ничего из того, о чём думаю. Погибнув, ты нашёл меня в мицелиевой сети и помог мне, научил, как спастись и спасти экипаж, который сейчас меня ненавидит. Милый Хью, я так долго не смогу сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю. И мне страшно, я не знаю, как долго ты сможешь ждать меня. Как я...”

Стаметсу хочется вернуть всё, чего теперь никогда не будет. Хочется подлезть, например, под одеяло и уснуть с Хью в обнимку. Поцеловать утром, провожая на работу, или вечером, вернувшись из лаборатории. Залезть к нему в душ и мешать изо всех сил. Поцеловать в центр ладони, когда он проводит рукой по щеке. Лежать под ним, поскуливая от удовольствия, и встречать на полпути все его движения внутри… Страстно пообещать собственноручно придушить после очередной критической ситуации в операционной. Сходить с ним не только в оперу, но и на обычную вечеринку, чтобы там, танцуя с ним, при всех заявить на него права поцелуем. Или наконец-то съездить вместе в отпуск, ни разу не отвлекшись на работу. 

Он обнимает подушку и плачет, молча и беззвучно. Страдает, как раненый зверь, забившийся в нору и ожидающий либо смерти от опасной раны, либо едкого дыма, разъедающего глаза и лёгкие и заставляющего выскочить из ловушки на верную смерть под выстрелы.

Дыхание потихоньку выравнивается, от слёз становится легче, словно это был нужный ритуал, признание перед самим собой, что в жизни что-то закончилось.

А начнётся ли новое… Стаметс и сам не знает, хочет ли он жить без Хью.

Возвращаться в пустую каюту и в их квартиру он точно не сможет.

Оставляя за собой это тёмное место, бывшее домом, Стаметс забирает оттуда лишь обручальное кольцо мужа и томик стихов. Он не любит стихи, но забирает с собой не просто книгу, а память.

Он на секунду задерживается в дверях, оборачиваясь. Но надежда напрасна: внутри всё так же никого нет. Поэтому двери он блокирует так, что открыть её смогут лишь по капитанскому коду доступа.

У него ещё есть одно большое дело, а об остальном он подумает завтра.

  
  


После седьмого прыжка за день на благо Империи, Республики или что тут у них был за политический строй, Стаметс отключается от коннекторов и устраивает показательный скандал. Он связывается напрямую с Трауном и сообщает, что если он прыгает ещё раз, то у них будет не навигатор, а труп, и Неизведанные Земли так неизведанными и останутся, и, вообще, он учёный, и ему надо работать, а не только скакать козлом. Траун труп не хочет и отменяет последующие прыжки. “Дискавери” заходит в ангар, Стаметс по общей связи благодарит за работу и распускает экипаж до следующей альфа-смены.

Корабль пустеет. На палубах остаются наблюдатели из штурмовиков, научники Империи покидают борт “Дискавери”. Им в голову до сих пор не приходит, насколько здесь всё завязано на самого навигатора, так любезно предоставляющего свой мозг для расчётов. Так что Стаметс втихую дублирует все наработки имперцев в свой падд и на сервера “Дискавери”. Ему интересно, сохранятся ли данные на носителях при прыжке в прошлое или всё сотрётся? Останутся ли t-гены, подсаженные экипажу? И будут ли помнить люди, ставшие полукровками? Может, для большинства всё закончится в итоге тем, что все проснутся по каютам и будут недоумевать, отчего так, ведь только же была бета-смена и они возвращались домой из параллельной вселенной!

Стаметс пробирается к своему рабочему месту и запускает программу, принесённую Тайлером на микрочипе. Бёрнем сделала всё так, чтобы его личного участия в установке не требовалось, но он всё равно выбирает ручной режим. Он проглядывает строки кода, восхищаясь его простотой и лаконичностью. Сам бы он не написал так ловко, да ещё и чтобы дублирующие блоки не мешали друг другу. Гениальная женщина, даже без учёта воспитания на Вулкане!

Стаметс хихикает, видя в коде небольшую шалость, никак не влияющую на работу программы и отделённую от неё. Подумав, он соглашается и даёт блоку доступ к основному телу программы.

“ _ This program is going to make changes to the server _ ”, — пишет компьютер в окне диалога. Стаметс даёт согласие, не дочитав даже до конца. Ожидая окончания загрузки, он рассеянно осматривает помещение и аккуратно лёгкими движениями потирает воспалённую вокруг коннекторов кожу. Пришедшая в себя Нгайре поправила основные внутренние поломки, но на полноценную починку нет времени, и придётся потерпеть неприятные ощущения от подключения.

Получив сигнал о полной установке программы, Стаметс запускает её и переводит управление на пульт в споровой камере. Спасибо Черкасскому — сделал, как его Поллард уговорила только... “ _ Standby mode, ON _ ”, — и от программы остаётся выцветший ярлычок на рабочем столе, заметить который ещё надо постараться. Теперь вся работа с двигателем и координатами возможна лишь в споровой камере.

_ “Spore drive diagnostics, ON” _

_ “Air filter, OFF” _

_ “Gas, ON.” _

Стаметс надевает фильтр-полумаску.

_ “Extraneous matter in the system” _ , — тут же реагирует бортовой компьютер.

_ “Сaptain's access. Ignore” _ .

_ “Extraneous matter in the system” _ , — не сдаётся “Дискавери”.

_ “Ignore” _ , — Стаметс вводит код доступа Черкасского, и сирена умолкает.

Команда за командой, Стаметс готовит корабль к прыжку. Он отключает всё, что  не жизненно важное, перебрасывает энергию на щиты, на варп-двигатель, на защиту себя и споровой камеры. Бронированные стены помещения спорового леса теперь выдержат прямое попадание торпед.

Стаметс запрашивает состояние членов экипажа. Все сто тридцать пять — на корабле, но только один — в сознании и не спит. Молодец, Поллард, усыпила даже Аириам, чем бы эта девчонка там ни была.

Он ставит в гнёзда пульта капсулы со спорами и вводит финальную серию команд. “Дискавери” заполняет рёв системы оповещения.

_ “RED ALERT! RED ALERT!” _

На схеме обозначенные алым люки “Дискавери” начинают закрываться и блокироваться. Стаметс облегчённо выдыхает.

На экране справа от него суетятся штурмовики.

_ “Incoming request” _

_ “Ignore. Block all requests” _

Солдаты снаружи бросают попытки открыть двери и просто устанавливают на замки заряд. Стаметс активирует силовое поле и закрывает за собой споровую камеру. 

На коннекторы он смотрит как на врагов, очень хочется не испытывать больше этой боли, но остался всего лишь шаг… Стаметс откидывает голову на пластиковый подголовник, в очередной раз проклинает того, кто придумал такой неудобный ложемент и, морщась от боли, даёт коннекторам соединиться с двигателем.

Камера начинает заполнятся спорами и голубоватым сиянием от них. Раскрываются лепестки коллекторов, ведущих в споровый лес. Хватит, для путешествия домой — достаточно.

Когда процент насыщения спорами доходит до ста, Стаметс набирает ещё один код, запуская программу Бёрнем. 

_ “BLACK ALERT! BLACK ALERT!” _ — разносится по кораблю.

На стекло камеры проецируется единственный запрос, а рядом с его собственным отражением горят координаты во времени и пространстве. Стаметс улыбается широко и радостно. Когда ему под руку выдвигается небольшой пульт, в зал спорового двигателя врываются штурмовики.

— Выключи! Выключи это немедленно! — старший направляет винтовку на споровую камеру. — Вырубай!

Стаметс хохочет и нажимает одну-единственную кнопку, криво подписанную маркером от руки — “Highway To Hell”.

То же название, что и шалость от Бёрнем в программе.

— Я останусь! Я же говорил: все умрут, а я останусь!

Под первые же аккорды грянувшей мелодии штурмовики начинают стрелять.

“Дискавери” прыгает.

  
  


Стаметс идёт по кораблю. В коридорах никого нет: экипаж только начинает просыпаться. 

У дверей, ведущих на мостик, лежат тела. Мёртвые штурмовики, такие же перекрученные и перекорёженные, как и тела на “Гленне".

Стаметс садится в капитанское кресло, пачкая правый подлокотник сочащейся из коннектора кровью.

— Компьютер, определить сигнатуру вселенной и временные координаты.

—  _ Альфа-квадрант, звездная дата 2259.17. _

Стаметс облегченно выдыхает. Всего лишь девять месяцев разницы, она не повредит ни кораблю, ни людям.

— Компьютер, общекорабельная трансляция.

—  _ Принято. Общекорабельная трансляция включена. _

Стаметс прокашливается.

— Говорит лейтенант научной службы, навигатор спорового двигателя Пол Стаметс. Я нас поздравляю. “Дискавери” вернулся домой.

  
  


Находят его через несколько часов. Он сидит в кресле, устало откинув голову на выдвинутый подголовник. Руки безвольно лежат на бёдрах, а подвешенная в воздухе голограмма показывает лучшую в мире планету во Вселенной.

Землю.


	7. Эпилог

Начальнику Секции 31

 

Заявление.

 

Прошу принять меня на работу на должность старшего офицера по науке с окладом согласно штатного расписания. С правилами внутреннего трудового распорядка и должностной инструкцией старшего офицера по науке ознакомлен.

  
  
  


Зв. дата 2261.21                                                             Лейтенант-коммандер 

Пол Х.К. Стаметс


End file.
